


【霜铁】More than three thousand

by ChillyIsland



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Tony, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, loki/tony stark - Freeform, tony - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 🚄🚄🚄冰雪味Alpha Loki X 雏菊味Omega StarkTony · Stark有一颗温暖的心，这对于生活在极寒地区的Loki来说是致命的诱惑。Tony • Stark has a heart.To Loki who has been living in dark and coldness, that is  rather appealing
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	【霜铁】More than three thousand

————————————正文———————————  
当Stark大厦Tony办公室那一层的玻璃窗被打碎、北欧神话中的邪神此刻披着绿金战甲、带着头盔与权杖闯入的时候，大厦主人正沉迷于最新技术的研发，此刻忙着把晶体管与电路板焊接在一起。

“Sir，发现一名入侵——”

“Yes，I know，Jarvis.”

Tony深深吸一口气有些无奈地打断尽着自己职责的人工智能，却意外地在许久没得到回应。

“Jarvis？Jarrrr——？Jar——”

“闭嘴，凡人。”

直到另一个声音传来T才回过神仔细打量面前的入侵者：邪神Loki。

“嗨，驯鹿！容我问一句，你不在自己的神域又不老老实实跟在惊爆点屁股后面，来我这干什么？”

不等Loki回答，Tony忽然放下手中的工具站起来，迎着对方满是嫌弃与恶意的眼神毫不在乎地拿脏手擦擦额头：  
“拜托告诉我你不是来打架的——请不要在我刚刚结束的工作台前面打，至少。我的意思是我完全可以满足你被人痛揍一顿的需求，但鉴于我刚做完的装备极其脆弱并且难搞，我建议我们到外面——”

“Shut up ，Mortal.”

邪神闭上眼深深叹一口气，随后用那双明亮的翡翠绿眼睛看着机械天才，轻柔的声音响起：“Tony·Stark，告诉我，你那张嘴总是不知道该在什么时候保持沉默，不是吗？”

“well，那要看情况，驯鹿。”

说实话，邪神现在有些懊恼。每一次与眼前的凡人见面他总会产生一股莫名的情绪——他喜欢甚至享受与对方斗嘴的过程，每一次交锋，当他失败的时候涌上来的不是愤怒而是冲动，当他胜利的时候甜蜜也代替了心中的喜悦……噢见鬼，那不是甜蜜！！

神明讨厌超出自己掌控的东西，而现在无疑，Tony·Stark是自己无法掌控的因素。一般来说对于这样的因素Loki会选择毁灭，如果无法为自己所有。

权杖的顶端泛起绿光，直直冲着看似毫无防备的天才。

“凡人，你不打算召唤自己的战甲，还是太害怕而选择投降？——如果是那样……”

“噢斑比，说真的神都像你这样思想顽固且不与外界交流吗？MK50，新型的装备，无需召唤…你该感到高兴自己是第一个见到的人。”

Tony洋洋自得的口气中带着一丝骄傲，好像幼稚园的孩子向对方炫耀别人没有的糖果一样。他喜欢这种感觉，尤其喜欢对象是有着一双绿眼睛的小鹿斑比时，Tony更加迫不及待想展示自己最新的发明，以及亲眼见到邪神被狠狠打到建筑物中以后狼狈的模样。

空气中传来一丝波动，伴着一阵清淡的花香。Loki的瞳孔收缩了一下，他清楚地看到对面凡人的身上泛起一阵波澜，纳米——这似乎是中庭人对那种材料的称呼——做成的战甲开始从前胸覆盖，金红配色逐渐蔓延至全身，然后突然，停止了。

不仅是停止，原先被战甲覆盖的地方也开始逐渐消退，最终全部消失。Loki戒备地盯着对方那双此刻充满茫然的焦糖色大眼睛，说实话，如果中庭有需要他警惕的蝼蚁，Tony·Stark绝对排在第一。邪神的权杖光芒更加璀璨，生怕这又是对方的阴谋，似乎忘记了自己才是诡计之神。

“蝼蚁，打算投降吗——Kneel，if you want surround.......Wait，”

越来越浓郁的香味源源不断地涌来，偌大的室内此刻已经完全充满了那股味道——即便丧失嗅觉的人此刻也能分辨出来，那是雏菊花的味道。

Loki抬起头若有所思地看着对面味道的来源处——此刻仍处在茫然状态的Tony·Stark。

Tony现在感觉遭透了。

敌人站在离他不到十米的位置、他召唤不出战甲、周围没有一个复仇者能联系上、Jarvis刚刚“失踪”并且他毫不怀疑与面前的神有关……然而这一切加起来都比不上身后源源不断传来的湿润感糟糕。

如果Jarvis还在——事实上前一天人工智能就小心地提醒过他连日的不规律作息、大量摄入咖啡因与其他垃圾食品以及疯狂熬夜已经对他的身体造成了损失，直接后果就是发情期会变得不规律，但他当时正沉迷于研究的最新阶段，理所当然地忽视了对方并加了一句：“Jarvis，Mute.”

Well，报应来了。

在面对最危险的敌人时刻，自己居然他妈的发情了。

“Look what we have got here..."  
邪神轻柔危险的声音此刻恰到好处地响起，权杖的光芒不知什么时候熄灭并收起。Tony用几乎惊恐的眼神看着Loki那双堪比超模的长腿轻快地朝他走来，头盔与战衣随着魔法波动消失，取而代之的是一身黑色皮衣。

“Tony……Stark，大名鼎鼎的IronMan……居然是一个，Omega。”

Loki的步子逐渐靠近，直到与面色带着异样潮红的人相距不到半步。迎着那双依旧困惑的棕色眼睛，Loki突然伸出手堪称温柔地抚摸上对方的脸：“我打赌你的伙伴们都不知道，除了那个人工智能，是不是？”

“不，不要试图欺骗一个神——尤其是我，Stark。你的伙伴们不知道…他们不知道你是Omega，不然永远不会把你一个人留在这不是吗？那群保护欲过剩的Alpha会牢牢地，寸步不离守在你身边而不是一言不合就跟你动手……多么，令人惊喜的发现。”

奇怪的是，即便到了这般距离，Tony仍然没有闻到除了自身气味外任何信息素的味道——没有Alpha能在这种场面下控制住自己，那么说明……

Tony心中燃起了一丝希望，眼前的神有可能是个Beta，这样对方也许会选择折磨自己并杀死而不是，嗯，强奸自己。

哈，鉴于自己现在的状况，Tony怀疑根本不用强奸，一点点Alpha的信息素就足够让他像个饥渴的婊子一样贴上去。

“跟你无关，不是吗鲁道夫？……Loki，管好你自己的事，如果你还想捣乱就让我们到外面好好打一架…唔……”

“不知好歹的，Omega。”

优雅华丽的腔调在耳边滑过，伴着冰冷的纤长手指。Loki轻轻在他的耳边说：“到外面…然后你会把整个纽约的Alpha都招来的。你想让他们操自己那不停流水的屁股？可怜的Omega，我假设你到现在都没有被标记过，不是吗？希望靠抑制剂生活的日子能让你充分意识到自己的处境。”

不知道为什么，随着对方的凑近Tony感受到扑面而来的寒意，几乎要渗透到骨子里。为了反击同时拖延时间，被发情期折磨的Tony强撑着开口：“那也比你这样的Beta强——说实话，我之前泡过不少模特都是Beta，而你跟她们并没有什么区别——也许在床上不如她们会叫，但我相信你的外表能够弥补这一缺陷，斑比。”

“Beta？”  
神明并未被Tony带有明显羞辱的话语打击，反而轻轻扭过头透过长长的睫毛看着对方。

“哼，被我说到痛处了吗，斑比？”

冷绿色的眼睛落在自己身上让Tony有一种成为猎物的错觉，眼睛的主人却露出一丝笑容：“我们很快会弄清楚的，Tony·Stark……”

…………

直到被扔在自己那张十分宽大柔软、铺着丝绸面料床单的床上后，Tony才开始感到后悔——他也许不该挑衅一个拥有极强自尊心的神，更不该将对方是一个平淡无奇的Beta这个事实揭露。但事实上这样的挑衅他不知道做了多少次，并且每一次都令Tony十分享受。

很可惜，他忘记了即便是Beta也不妨碍对方能够把自己压在身下狠肏的事实。Oh，what the hell，管他呢。没有抑制剂的状况下Tony十分清楚自己需要这个，被狠狠地按在床上操一顿，即便对方是敌人。

Well，事实上这样一想反而带来别样的兴奋感，直接后果就是Tony感到自己的身后更湿了，裤子被皱皱巴巴黏在大腿根以及臀部，连同身下的床单都有被沤湿的迹象。

就在刚才正当他以为Loki要对他下手或者掐死他的时候，邪神忽然快速地伸手将他打横抱起，随后迈着长腿熟门熟路地向卧室走去。Tony并不想思考对方是怎么知道自己的卧室在哪的，事实上他的思维全被面前这个黑发美人吸引了。

为什么直到今天他才注意到，小鹿斑比确实有着超模的身材，窄而精熟的腰肢以及那双足够杀人的长腿，更别提翡翠色的绿眼睛和长得过分的睫毛……噢这该死的发情期！Tony无比确定是紊乱的荷尔蒙才让他对眼前的邪神产生出欣赏的情绪。

“Tony……Stark，或者该叫你，Omega Stark？”

对于邪神的挑衅Tony显然不愿理会，他索性懒洋洋地找了个舒服姿势趴好，从下往上看着Loki：“随便你，Beta Loki——你到底上不上？如果不上请滚出去或者帮我叫一个Alpha，要上的话就快点——I'm not getting any younger here!!"

”耐心与修养——两门你这辈子也无法毕业的课程，Stark。”

Tony还想回嘴，Loki却并不打算给他这个机会，手指在空中轻轻滑动，Tony就感觉自己要喷薄而出的刻薄话语全被堵在喉咙里。

“过来。脱衣服。”

这也许是唯一一次Tony真心实意想要遵从对方命令的时候，自觉地爬过去伸出手，对付邪神那繁琐又难以解开的衣结。Tony十分清楚自己现在的状况坚持不了太久，他需要尽一切可能让对方赶紧上。

腰肢塌陷下去形成一个弧度，紧接着是身后饱满圆润的屁股，此刻被浸透的裤子勾勒出完整的形状。

果然，上方的人在Tony丧失耐心用嘴去咬裤结的时候轻轻吸一口气，手指抚摸上Tony的胡茬：“…pretty……pretty little whore.”

“Tony·Stark，漂亮的小婊子……My pretty little whore…”

“Not yours.”

即便身处下位Tony仍然不愿落下风，干脆地解开脱下对方身上的衣服并回嘴。此刻邪神身上只剩一件白色的中衣，隐隐透出里面线条分明的身材。

Tony叹口气抬头看着Loki：“说真的斑比，如果跟你做爱这么复杂的话，我宁愿现在……唔…”

Loki依旧不愿让他说完，趁着毫无防备的时候突然扑上去将Tony压倒在床上，随意在空中一点，Tony便感觉到自己的双脚腕上多了一道铁链，牢牢将自己锁在床头。

“你知道，你不必……”

带着冰冷气息的吻扑面而来，以银舌头著称的神此刻充分发挥着另一种作用，强势地闯入对方口中，一一舔过口腔内部后便不由分说纠着Tony的舌头缠绕，轻轻卷住对方的舌尖吮吸，强烈的刺激下直到Tony终于受不住，口水顺着二人相连的嘴角流下才被放开 。

趁着对方喘息、眼神依旧迷离的功夫，Loki极快速地将身上唯一的遮蔽物脱下，而被生理性泪水模糊了视线的Tony丝毫不怀疑对方不用魔法的原因是为了炫耀邪神衣架子一样的身材。

线条优美流畅的脖颈、手臂、胸膛、八块腹肌……噢见鬼，为什么他不能像他哥哥一样是个浑身肌肉虬结的大块头？这样Tony好歹还能有一丝抵抗力，可现在那双该死的宛如维密超模一样的长腿让他根本无暇顾及其他，除了一眨不眨地盯着咽口水，以及努力控制不要扑上去。他后面的水已经泛滥了。

“Come，Touch me."

Tony像是听到命令一般，双手不自觉地放在Loki肩头开始从上到下抚摸。霜巨人冰冷的体温对于发情状态的Omega来说无异于最好的抚慰剂，很快Tony便丧失了最后一丝底线，恨不得将全身都贴在对方身上，可惜被脚上的铁链限制了活动范围。

随着肌肤接触面积的增大，Tony逐渐不再满足于仅仅抚摸。他大胆地伸出手指点在对方线条分明的脸部，顺着轮廓下滑，眉骨、深邃的眼窝、鼻梁……

“噢天呐，”  
Tony对美的事物一向没有抵抗力，他忍不住盯着那双绿眼睛赞叹：“知道吗斑比，我觉得你完全能胜过所有模特——无论是那张漂亮的脸蛋还是身材……”

“Stark，不要拿一个神与蝼蚁相比。”

“Whatever."

Tony翻了个白眼，不耐烦地又凑近了些。Loki的耐心在此刻似乎出奇地好，并不像一般Alpha一样提枪要上，而是极耐心地伸出手在对方身上抚摸。

亲吻、拥抱、抚摸……在Tony看来这一切都是没有必要的动作——显然邪神并不是这样认为。他的手指摸过Tony蜜色的肌肤，在划过大小形状不一的伤疤时顿了一下。

“Such a ...lacerated body, for an Omega."

"Perfect body for an Avenger. "

Tony似乎能从反驳Loki中获得莫大的乐趣，他还打算接着嘲讽几句，没想到对方忽然转移了目标，手指摸到了Tony胸前的两点，绕着乳晕不断打转并提起一边的乳头，不断揉搓捏弄，直到被蹂躏到通红肿大，可怜地挺立在胸膛上才放过。

“嗯啊…哈！快一点、快……斑比…唔！！”

Loki突然俯身下去，将右边被冷落的乳头含在嘴里。尖锐的犬齿抵在乳尖细细研磨，滑过乳孔并不时安抚性地吮吸两下。Tony从来不知道男性被玩弄胸部也能获得如此快感——从来，直到刚才。

口中冒出的不再是尖酸刻薄的话语而只剩下无意义的呻吟喘息，邪神的手指悄悄摸上了Tony身下抬头的性器并在手中肆意把玩，感受到尺寸可观的性器膨胀，颤抖，最终前段流出透明液体，Loki知道身下的Omega快要到了。

他毫无征兆地狠狠将对方的性器攥紧，直到身下传来痛苦混杂着性欲的声音才低下头。现在那双焦糖色的大眼睛中溢满了泪花，因为欲望得不到释放而带来的不安与失落感使Tony无助地在他身下扭动着身躯，后穴流出的淫荡液体蹭了一部分在邪神身上——在他看来与催情剂无差。

“First lesson for you, Tony · Stark，”  
Loki低下头在泪眼朦胧的Omega耳边轻轻吐气：“Knowing when to shut up. "

“噢……不要！不…嗯，”长久得不到释放的不安涌动在心中，Tony的双手攀附在Loki身上却不知道下一步该怎么做，只能无助地攥紧指关节到发白。

没关系，Tony·Stark是个天才——即便是Omega，他总能很快找到解决方案。

“Please……please，Loki……let me，let me……please？”

在棕色大眼睛温柔与臣服的注视下，就连邪神也不得不承认，他喜欢这种感觉。把钢铁侠按在身下，逼他向自己求饶以换来高潮……他几乎要爱上这种感觉了。

微凉的嘴唇移到颈部动脉，Loki突然狠狠地在脖颈与肩膀交界处咬了一口，同时松开了手。

“Now, you can come for me, pretty. "

"And ,keep touching me. "

白色的黏腻液体一瞬间在邪神手中喷发，还沉浸在高潮余韵中，尝到甜头的Tony双目失焦却依旧听话地抚摸着对方的身体，按着对方的意愿一路向下。

“Remember,Mortal. You are mine. Belong to me and nothing can change that."

Tony没有接话，而是被手上光滑美妙的触感吸引了，他顺着对方身体曲线一路向下，摸到耻骨，然后……

“What the FUCK!! What the fuck is THIS??!!"

“噢，看样子你发现了……”

Loki狡黠地眨眨眼，不顾小胡子男人的惊恐轻轻在对方脸颊落下一吻：“喜欢我的'结'吗？”

“你——？！你是Alpha？你他妈的是个Alpha？！”

“我从没说过自己不是，对吗蜜糖？”

“噢别那么叫我——！”

Tony感觉浑身都不舒服起来，想象一下你的死敌一直以来都在试图杀死你、现在突然跟你滚上了一张床并甜蜜地称呼你……

还挺不错的。

尤其配上Loki那张脸与身体……

看着明显又沉浸在自己思维中的Tony邪神挑了挑眉，他真的非常不喜欢身下的人在任何情况下无视自己——尤其是上床的时候。

“怎么了，蜜糖？……既然你对我的结这么，嗯，不在意，那我想与它亲密接触一下也许能加深你的印象……”

Tony依然想要挣扎一下。他对跟Beta做爱没有什么意见——在原先的时候那些Beta模特柔软的身体甚至让他很享受，即便现在与Loki做爱时他们的位置颠倒过来，他依旧OK。

但是Alpha。与Alpha做爱是完全不同的。AO之间奇妙的联系、动物本能的吸引力以及传说中神秘的命中注定论……噢不不那可不行，他是Tony·Stark，不能冒着被邪神标记的风险，就为了做爱。

“嗨斑比……Loki我们商量一下好吗，嗯……我们能不能放弃上床这个想法？我理解你现在兴致昂扬……这样我用手帮你可以吗……”

Loki没有说话，冷绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着Tony摇摇头表明了态度。

“well…呃……那么，我…帮你用嘴？”

“噢拜托斑比，”看着邪神眨眨眼睛Tony无奈地叫起来：“我知道我们都曾试图弄死对方，但现在不是一个很好的和解机会吗…总之我现在非常不希望，嗯，跟一个Alpha发生那样的关系…so…you know…”

“你想要，用嘴吮吸我的阴茎吗？”

对于神明直白又说不出的诡异的话Tony显然很是无力，不得不点点头：“是的，只要你……唔……嗨！这是犯规……”

Loki在听到肯定的回答之后便猛然伸手按住对方的后脑，一把按到自己胯下并颇具暗示性地往依然有些呆滞的Omega嘴边顶了顶。

Tony还想说些什么，刚张开嘴就被神的阴茎堵住了。

噢好吧……

天才Stark倒抽一口冷气，邪神的性器也很符合北欧人标准……还没有完全勃起的性器即便在Alpha中也属于佼佼者，满满当当地塞在他口中，甚至连呼吸都变得困难起来。

Tony忍住了呕吐的欲望——尽管对方的性器十分干净且只有雄性荷尔蒙的味道，充血硬挺的棒子塞在嘴里仍然不是什么很好的体验。

他小心翼翼地收好牙齿避免磕碰，努力讨好着明显处于愉悦状态的神——一个Alpha神。

深喉、舔弄龟头前的小孔、吮吸粗大阴茎上的青筋……Tony努力回忆着原先小妞对他的做法如法炮制，一一施展在Loki身上并期望对方快点结束。

可惜邪神现在很享受这一状态，并且一点也不着急结束。Loki不由自主地将手放在埋首专心在他胯间忙活的机械师头上，棕色蓬乱的头发触感意外地好。

那张平时喷吐毒液的小嘴、此刻正服服帖帖地柔顺吮吸着Loki的性器，并且他无比确认这是花花公子先生第一次如此服务一个男人，一个Alpha——他理解Tony·Stark即便作为Omega也有的骄傲，这点与他很像……

好吧，当邪神从上打量着Tony时，有些东西确实不一样了。天才机械师此刻上身破旧的衣服极其危险地挂在肩膀，焦糖色的大眼睛半眯起来专心吮吸着他的阴茎，口中不时发出呜咽声与小小的气音，从这个角度刚好能看到对方完美的背沟，汗珠从后颈缓慢顺着脊骨流下……

Loki眯起了眼睛，突然抽出自己涨大的性器。Tony还处于茫然状态甚至认为对方打算结束——直到邪神把他重新按倒在床上并在他还没有反应过来时直接将两根手指伸进后方的穴口，浅浅抽插。

“嘶——！Loki！！你在做什么？！这跟我们说的不一样——你答应过的！”

“我只是问了你是不是要吸我的阴茎，并没有承诺给你任何事情蜜糖。事实上你十分热情地提出这个要求——别误会，我很高兴你有这种热情。”

“噢见鬼的Alpha——！”

Tony的话被接连进入的手指打断，Omega本身处在发情期，后穴在迎来入侵者的一瞬间便欢欣鼓舞地分泌出大量液体，内壁紧紧吸附上来似乎一直在等待这一刻。

当Loki的四根手指毫无障碍地在他体内进出，Tony终于接受了现实，妥协般叹口气：“Fine。轻一点好吗——你那非人的阴茎我严重怀疑会把我搞裂。”

“当然，甜心。”  
Loki尽全力发挥自己那条银舌头，一口咬上对方的耳朵，含着耳垂说：“我把这当作你对自己伴侣的恭维。”

手指突然抽出，在Tony意识到要发生什么之前，Loki已经换上了自己胯下早就勃起的物件。

“嗯啊…哈……哇哦…这感觉还不错…啊啊啊——！见鬼的停下！你是怪物吗？！”

Loki很清楚此刻停下只会带来更长久且不必要的痛苦，于是他没有听从Omega的话而是继续向前——直到全根没入。

Tony在一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他能清楚地感受到对方硕大的龟头撞到了自己生殖器口，并且还在不断探索想要挤进去。

“啊哈……Lo…Loki，Loki……”

“我在，蜜糖。”

Loki从身后与Tony十指交扣，并将对方牢牢按在床上。初次与Alpha做爱的Omega除了灭顶的快感同样会感到生殖带来的不安。Loki一只手轻抚着对方的后脊背，前胸与脖颈，一边控制着对方的颤抖，不断冲撞使得Tony被带动着向前，膝盖甚至都磨红了。

Loki是Alpha，是这场性事的主导者，他需要让自己的Omega感到安全——进而全身心依靠自己。这似乎与邪神的工作大相径庭，给人带去安全而不是恐慌。

“嗯唔……轻一点…Loki，轻点…你太大了见鬼的……”

“嘿斑比…你的…唔……你的信息素是什么味道？为什么…嗯啊…哈…为什么我什么都、闻不到……？”

“我以为你能猜到的，”  
邪神叹口气，灵巧的手指不老实又摸到了被蹂躏的乳头。

“是冰雪。冰雪的味道——其实就是没有味道。”

“噢见鬼！我早该知道的…哈啊……Diary Queen……唔！！好吧抱歉！抱歉亲爱的……我道过歉了见鬼的！别在用你下面那根不可思议的玩意折磨我了好吗？！”

“嗯……我认为这是爱抚。”

Tony的内壁就像不知廉耻的妓女，紧紧吸附着性器，肠肉争先恐后地涌上来近乎讨好地夹着对方。不得不说，Loki是个很好的床伴，他的尺寸、技术、喃喃的时不时夹杂一些北欧古语的情话都让Tony十分享受……

“啊…呜呜……Loki……Loki，标记……标记我吧……”

未经思考的话语脱口而出，Tony或许自己也没想过为什么会对他的敌人说出这样的话，就像他不知道为什么现在二人的关系变得如此…错综。

他还在想说些什么弥补，撞上那双翡翠色的眸子却让所有的话变得苍白无力起来。

Tony看着邪神叹了口气，高傲地看着他：  
“记住了，凡人，这不是在听从你的命令，而是我——你的神给予你为他诞育后代的资格。”

还不等Tony从对方语法混乱的古英语中理清思路，身上人突然疯了一样开始顶弄，性器一下下在生殖腔磨着，最终挤进了那个小口。

伴随着高潮的到来，一股液体从Tony体内喷出浇在Loki的性器上，锐利的犬齿瞬间咬破了Omega脆弱脖颈上那个发烫的部位。

同时，冰冷的液体瞬间大量涌入腔内，凉滑的感觉与高热的内壁并不融洽。老实说这与Tony期待的完全相反——至少他没想到神的……精液都与凡人不一样，他甚至害怕自己的生殖腔会被冻坏。

“What the F ——!!"

"Language,Mortal."

神明一向冷淡的眼神此刻灼热地落在T身上，近乎贪婪地视奸着身下迎来高潮的Omega，身上脏兮兮还沾着灰尘与油污的衣服此刻破破烂烂地挂在身上，破碎的衣料中间恰好露出结实的胸乳，平常若是靠近这般脏污，Loki恐怕早就把人顺着Stark大厦的玻璃窗扔下去——反正他总能及时召唤战甲飞回来然后赏自己一发掌心炮——但此刻奇怪的是，Loki只想狠狠抱紧怀里的人，力度大到甚至将对方揉进自己的骨血，或者把Staek深操进床垫、将性器持久地、永远地堵在对方身体里，精液被牢牢锁在Omega生殖腔内，直到他怀上自己的孩子。

啊，自己的后裔、子嗣、继承人……多么美好的想法，没有Alpha能躲过这种诱惑，即便是北欧神明。也许他们的孩子会继承他的黑发以及Stark的眼睛……噢拜托，Odin在上一定要有那双焦糖色的大眼睛与棕色睫毛，Please。

“你他妈的在开玩笑吗？！——为什么这么凉？”

“Language，Mortal.”

邪神又重复一遍，心情不错地看着对方。  
“我希望你可怜的大脑还保有一点思考能力，并且记起了我的种族……”

“……噢这太不科学了！”  
还在高潮余韵中的Omega不满地叫了起来，“我的意思是——就因为你是个住在冰宫能控制冰雪什么的神并不代表你的——体液也是冰雪一样的温度！”

“不然你以为我的体温会那么低？Stark，我认为你的脑袋需要冷静一下。”

“哈！露出本来的面目了Ailsa？【冰雪奇缘女主角，此处Tony用来讽刺Loki霜巨人身份】刚才还一口一个蜜糖叫的痛快——莫非你在做爱前后态度也会变化？”

…………  
激烈性爱过后精力依旧旺盛的Omega终于安静下来，半眯着眼宛如一只慵懒的猫咪躺在Loki怀里，漫不经心把玩着对方的黑色长发时，忽然听到头顶的声音。

“I love you."

"Three thousand?"  
Tony眨眨那双大眼睛，还戴着一点雾气笼罩在长长的睫毛下，此刻带着一点狡黠与调笑看着他的Alpha。噢，他的Alpha，这个称呼给他带来一种前所未有的餍足感，好像一股暖流涌动在他心脏——嗯，反应堆的位置。

Loki看着凡人叹口气，极其温柔地在对方额头上落下一吻。

“More.”

I love you more than three thousand.

彩蛋1：

Tony认为事后亲吻是一件很甜蜜的事情——尤其是对于Loki这种该死的口是心非又高傲的小混蛋来说，于是他决定效仿并回礼，然后他发现，相差十多厘米的身高似乎并没有那么好逾越。

“呃……Loki？”

“yes？”

“……低一下头好吗？”

Loki垂下眼睛看着在他怀里并不安分的凡人，几乎是一瞬间就明白了对方的打算。

“怎么？噢——伟大的钢铁侠、Tony·Stark难道连亲吻伴侣的额头这种事都做不到吗，说真的也许我该为自己未来的颈椎状况担忧？”

“well，我觉得你应该先为日益后退的发际线担忧一下斑比——中庭的孩子们仍然需要一个美好的童年，没人应该面对小鹿斑比变成小秃斑比这样惨痛的现实。说真的生发剂是种好东西、现在医院的技术也很发达可以提供植发技术……唔……”

“Tell me,Tony ,my love, have you ever known when is the time to keep your mouth shut?"

"Humm...depends."

Loki以一个深吻结束了二人之间甜蜜且无意义的斗嘴，他已经做好了面对未来几千年这种经历的准备，并且……

“你知道吗亲爱的，中庭确实存在很多有趣的东西，我听说有一种叫……情趣用品？”

“Nooooo——！No Fucking Way！！”

“Language，Mortal.”

彩蛋2:

“So，”

Tony此刻已经穿好了衣服，看着依然躺在自己床上十分舒适的邪神忍不住开口：“你一开始是来干嘛的？找我打架？或是杀了我？——总不能是特意跑来上床的。”

“亲爱的，你说对了一半，”

Loki不经意地开口并在看到对方因为这个称呼而恶寒的时候满意地笑笑，更加柔滑地说：“我的最初目的确实是来跟你打一架——等你输了之后在将你带回阿斯加德囚禁起来，那里有不少地方可以作为监狱。”

“Hey！”  
果然，天才不满地叫起来：“你怎么知道我一定会输？现在想试试吗斑比，我保证会打断你的小鹿角的。”

“噢不my love，现在不用了。事实上我只需要……”

Loki悄悄地释放出一些信息素，果然看到对方瞬间涨红的脸以及不自觉软下去的身子，继续说：  
“这样。我就成功了。不是吗，蜜糖？”

“Fuck you Loki！！”

“well, I'd love that. Just in the opposite way around,you know honey..."


End file.
